


Laundry Day

by a_bit_vintage



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky does something kind of bad, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pink Panties, bucky wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_vintage/pseuds/a_bit_vintage
Summary: Bucky finds a pair of panties.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Pink Panties

Bucky knew it was wrong. He felt it in his core. Beneath all the layers of therapy, cyro, and hydra, hell even beneath the flirty boy from Brooklyn who would do just about anyone, he knew it was wrong. Still, he made no effort to stop. 

He hadn’t meant to. Honest, he hadn’t. If anything, he was trying to be helpful. Bucky voluntarily went around the compound delivering laundry to the various misfits and freaks that composed the Avengers right now. Carefully, he labeled each basket and delivered it to each member. Hell, he tossed in a lavender dryer sheet just so it would smell comforting (was it possible to taint people? better through it in so everyone knows it’s well intended). Then he went about the deliveries, padding across the compound in his socked feet. 

The last basket to deliver was Y/N’s which might have been intentional but no one can prove that. Sam was insistent Bucky liked Y/N and there may have been a time he would deny it until he was blue in the face but after spending so much time isolating with her there was no denying it anymore. Y/N treated him like he was normal, or at the very least a normal solider with PTSD. She never pushed him to be social, never gave him a dirty glare. 

He knew she was sweet. She would bake for him, well technically all of the team, but only he got to like the batter off the beater or set the timer for her or add sprinkles. Not to mention the nights she would stumble out of bed into the common area wrapping in a blanket to sit with him as he recovered from a nightmare that hadn’t quite gone away completely. Y/N would ask for his consent before stroking his hair or cuddling up beside him (always the metal side, always). 

Feelings were inevitable. He knew that now. Still, the sexual attraction took longer. Bucky wondered, after several pointed jokes from Sam, if the serum had caused any…issues. After seeing Y/N in the body suit Shuri and Peter had designed it became quite obvious that no, there were not any issues. 

Bucky felt his hand shake in anticipation? Couldn’t be sure, he just needed to drop off the rest of her laundry and retreat to the safety of his room. It was wrong, maybe, but shit he needed something and talking to Y/N about his feelings and desires was on his list of therapy goals for next week not today. 

With all the courage of a coward, he dropped off the laundry (with a post it note and smiley face because he was fond) and rushed to his room. The thrill certainly added to the blood flowing south. His sweats grew tight below his tummy, outlining the bulge that developed.  
Slamming his door shut, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hastily, he pulled his sweats down, biting his lip at the sight of himself in his boxers. With a whimper, he dared stroke his hand over his clothed member thinking of her. Reaching into the pockets of his discharged sweats he pulled out the contraband. 

Slamming his door shut, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hastily, he pulled his sweats down, biting his lip at the sight of himself in his boxers. With a whimper, he dared stroke his hand over his clothed member thinking of her. Reaching into the pockets of his discharged sweats he pulled out the contraband. 

The panties dangled around his fingers as he moved to the bedroom. “You’re going to hell for this, Buck.” He whispered to himself, as he shimmed onto his back. His voice was thick with arousal. “Going to hell anyway.” He reasoned a loud before bringing the panties up to his nose. A deep inhale that tickle his skin, long hair brushing the fabric as well. 

They were a delicate baby pink that he knew would just look amazing against her skin. Despite the scent of her favorite laundry detergent, a hint of her remained-that was enough for his hand to slip beneath the band of his boxers. Upon further inspection, they were boy cut and slightly stretched out. He wondered if these were her favorite, when had she worn them around him? Did the plump ass he loved so much fill out the panties and maybe then some? 

Oh to find out. Bucky knew he would have to settle with rutting his cock into these instead of Y/N, at least for now. His breathes quickened as he thrust into them, biting onto his pillow to keep from moaning out her name. Fucking her while wearing these? Being so close to her, would they both fit? His hips twitched then he felt the familiar warmth spill over his hand and onto the fabric. 

Guilt should have overtaken him for stealing from his sweet Y/N, but he found himself as a loss of remorse. If anything, he was more aroused. Thoughts wandering to how he would look in these panties and if Y/N would like that as much as he would.


	2. Boy Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does things with the panties.

If taking the panties was wrong, Bucky sure as hell was committing a whole other level of sin. He had considered finding a priest to go make a confession to, but he hadn't been since before the war and Hydro probably wiped away the remnants of his alter boy days anyway. So, he made the move to embrace his temptation and bask in his lust. 

At first, he was just curious about tasting the seed he spilled into the panties. The heady scent weighed on his tongue as he flicked a taste. Probably needed to eat more pineapple, he thought. Steve was so much sweeter on his tongue than himself but he doubted he'd get Stevie Spunk anytime soon.

Back to the matter at hand. The boy cuts. He found everything about them fascinating. The design itself was something he didn't have much experience with but he could picture Y/N's body filling them out perfectly. Still, he needed to see it. Needed to feel it.

Bucky decided to take care of the laundry for everyone again a few days later ("We're still in a pandemic people we must sanitize"). A tiny ball of guilt manifested in his chest as he held onto the panties, so he'd wash them and return them no harm no fowl. Had she missed them? Did those plump lips pout in disappointment when she couldn't find her favorite pair?

As he rounded up his own laundry, he bit his lip at the cotton hanging from his fingers. Fuck it. Rushing to his bathroom, he tore at his sweatpants with a frustrated growl and whined at the sight of his blushing cock. Delicately, he stepped into the boy cuts and shimmied the fabric up his thigh. "Fuck." He moaned as the band snapped into place locking his cock into place up against his tummy. "Jesus Christ." 

He was sure to stretch out the fabric, but he knew where she got them so he'd order a pair for her. Yeah. That's gonna work. Bucky posed in his bathroom snapping several pics for later of his leaking cock in his panties. His panties. Goosebumps sprung up all over his skin as a shiver passed through. 

With an obscene amount of restraint, he went about his day. Most of the laundry was done when Y/N all but goddamn skipped into the laundry room. "Hiya Bucky!" A ray of sunshine, an absolute doll. 

"Hey doll." He kept his eyes on the laundry he was folding before him, looking at Y/N would be just too much for his dick and her panties to handle. "Whatcha doing down here?" 

Y/N pushed herself up onto one of the machines and goddamn Bucky felt the slightest bit of a twinge in her panties. She just had to sit there, of all places. Maybe she had a dirty secret too. "Thought I'd keep ya company." With the cutest head tilt he ever saw, Y/N flashed him a big smile. "And quite frankly the rest of the compound is boring compared to you." 

"Honey, I'm over a 100 years old." 

"I've always had a thing for men who are older." Y/N clamped a hand over her mouth, cheeks burning red. 

Well shit, this changes things. The mood in the room snapped, a heavy weight lingering over the two. Bucky dared a step closer to her, standing between her legs as they dangled from the washer. "Yeah?" 

A smallest of whimpers left her lips going straight to his dick. She nodded shyly in the affirmative. "I'd love to show you." 

"Please." What a pathetic sound to come out of his mouth, a grown ass man, and he begged for this. His breath spiked the moment warm hands tugged at the strings of his sweats. Fingers dipped below the band pulling them down around his waist. 

Fear. Shame. Lust. Oh God, she was going to see the panties and hate him and here he is fucking up everything good in his life he might as well move out and "You're so pretty Bucky." 

Pretty? That was unexpected. "And big. Those panties barely cover my ass and they can't keep you in at all." There were mumbles of "so big" among other things as she nuzzled her nose against the pink cotton breathing in his scent. 

Without much warning, her lips met the tip earning a tug of her hair from Bucky's metal hand. She hallowed her cheeks bobbing up and down. Big y/e/c eyes stared up at him, watering each time she bottomed out. "Oh fuck baby, fuck, I'm gonna-" 

Warmth flooded her mouth as she pulled away with a pop. Juices dribbled down her lips as she swallowed. A metal thumb wiped away the remaining bits of him. "Did ya like that, solider?" 

A growl rumbled from his throat. "Did ya like the panties?" 

"Well duh." 

"There's your answer, sugar." He gave her cheek an affectionate pat. "If ya help me deliver the laundry, I'll show you the pictures I took in them."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr (@doingthingstherightway)


End file.
